Sunshine
by futureisbrighter
Summary: Blair and her four year old daughter, Madeline, take a trip to the west coast to visit Serena and her two year old twin girls, Sophia and Isabella. The Bass girls try to cheer up Serena, who is still mourning over her rough divorce, while Blair might even have something on her plate as well.
1. Preparation

~A/N Originally this was going to be a quick one-shot/drabble but I wrote a lot and started to get more ideas that can tie into it so I'm making it a multi-chapter fic. I have never written an actual "story" (basically only drabbles & one-shots) so bare with me. It won't be super long but I really had fun writing about Blair and her daughter and I most definitely want to write more. If you have any prompts or requests, you can find me on twitter or tumblr, my username is leightedwester. Thank you so much to the people that review, favorite, and follow, it truly means so much. xoxo ~M

* * *

><p>Madeline Eleanor Bass, a four year old with as much sass and style as her mother.<p>

The only thing on her mind recently is when she'll be able to have a girl's day. She has been non-stop asking Blair when they could have a day with just the two of them, nails, hair, and pampering.

Maddy, who's the only Bass girl, had been practically begging Blair to visit her Aunt Serena and baby cousins Sophia and Isabella.

Serena recently moved to LA after her split with Dan. After the birth of their twin girls, they dealt with constant fighting and disagreements which caused it all to crash down in flames. Serena, who was still mourning over their split, thought it would be good to move away from the city for a while. She was hoping that she could clear her mind and spend all of her time on the beach with her 14 month old daughters.

Since Serena had moved out to LA, Blair had decided it would be a fun idea to take a trip there with Maddy. Considering that's all Maddy has been asking for. All though, Los Angeles was out of her comfort zone, she wanted to make her best friend and daughter happy.

The two Bass girls woke up for their flight at six. It was a five hour flight and Blair knew her daughter would have a hard time sitting still. After their trip to Hawaii last fall, Blair knew she needed to pack things to keep Maddy busy. All though their trip to Hawaii consisted on her, Chuck, and their three bored and tired children - a trip with just Maddy wouldn't be as hectic.

She packed snacks, games, toys, and her own iPad Mini. She knew she would never get bored with her iPad, not to mention the television they had on the plane as well and the fact that Maddy might wind up falling asleep.

She quietly entered her daughter's room to wake her, only to find her already awake and attempting to clothe herself in the outfit Blair had out and ready for her.

"Good morning my love," she smiled, "Mommy!" She ran to her and Blair picked her up.

"You look lovely darling." "Thank you, I dressed myself!"

She leaped out if Blair's arms and on to her bed. She twirled around showing her mother her bright yellow Little Marc Jacobs polka dotted dress, with the zipper in the front.

Blair smiled, "It looks lovely my dear, just one thing, you have it in backwards. Most of the time the zipper goes in the back." She giggled helping her daughter fix her dress.

"Oh man! I thought I got it right this time." Her pout was priceless, as Chuck would say, identical to Blair's.

"Almost right," Blair said with a smile, "Hold up those arms," Maddy threw her arms up as Blair pulled the dress over her head and turned it around.

"Ah, much better. Isn't that much more comfortable?" She kissed her head, "Alrighty, let's wash our faces, brush our teeth, and fix our hair up. Daddy, Henry, and Liam are going to drive us to the jet."

Maddy smiled big, jumping off her bed and running to her own personal bathroom. Blair hears her daughter yelling, "Mommy can you do my hair first? Pretty please!"

"Of course darling." She followed her into the bathroom. Maddy was already standing on her pink step stool, holding her brush and yellow headband out to her mother.

"I want my hair to look just like yours Mommy, headband and all."

Blair couldn't help but smile at her little girl. "Sure my little mini-me."

She kissed her daughter's head and brushed her hair, her chocolate curls flowing down her back. She was beautiful, and so exotic looking. Her piercing blue eyes stared, watching her mother's every move; she wanted to be just like her.

Chuck and Blair wondered where she got her beautiful blue eyes, and then it clicked. She inherited them from Bart. All though it wasn't exactly what they were expecting, they never saw eyes anymore beautiful.

She placed her bright yellow headband on her head - matching her dress. "I love it mommy, my hair looks exactly like yours!"

Maddy washed her face and brushed her teeth. She then followed her mother into her bathroom to get ready, continuing to tell her about all of the things she wants to do this week. Chuck was still fast asleep in their bed, most likely exhausted from the night before.

"Shh, we can't wake up Daddy just yet, he'll be up soon to go for the ride with us later."

Maddy nodded at her mother with a grin, and put her finger over her mouth.

They entered Blair's bathroom, closing the door behind them so they wouldn't wake up Chuck.

Maddy jumped up on the counter next to her mother, watching her every move as she took out her bag of makeup. She applied her moisturizer and anti-aging skin creams first, then her face makeup, which Chuck would say is not needed. She continued on adding her light colored eye shadow and mascara.

"Mommy?" The tiny brunette asked curiously, watching her mother.

"Yes baby?" She answered putting her mascara on.

"When am I allowed to wear makeup?" She looked up at Blair with her crystal blue eyes, hoping they will help her into convincing her mother to let her wear just a little bit of makeup.

Blair stopped putting on her mascara to look at her, "You don't need any makeup my darling your beautiful just the way you are." She answered and continued putting her mascara on.

The little girl sat there pondering, "I wish I could wear makeup so my eyelashes are big like yours. And lip gloss too!"

She grabbed Blair's lip gloss out of her makeup bag, "Pretty please Mama? It's pink, my favorite color!"

She started to slowly open the lip gloss with a smirk and Blair rolled her eyes, "How could I ever say no to you?"

She smiled, "Sure. Only lip gloss though, mascara might hurt your eyes. Come closer and I'll put it on for you."

Maddy smiled big as Blair applied the strawberry pink lip gloss. "Ta-da! Look at that pretty face." She says squeezing her cheek, "Wait till daddy sees you. I don't think he'll recognize you."

Chuck slowly walked into the bathroom rubbing his eyes, "Wait until I see what?"

Maddy hopped off the counter and ran into her father's arms, "Daddy! Look at me, look at me! Mommy let me wear lip gloss!" She made a kissy face to show her father.

"Oh boy, is that my four year old daughter or a teenager?" He peppered kisses all over her face as she giggled uncontrollably.

"Daddy! You're gonna wipe off my makeup!"

"Fine, fine."

He placed her back on the counter next to Blair, and slowly made his way to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her hips, "And how's my lovely wife on this early morning?"

He kissed her cheek, "Exhausted, but overly excited to spend the week with my little girl." She winked at Maddy who was beaming.

"Oh how I'll miss my girls." Chuck said, giving them both another kiss.

"I better go wake the boys, this will be something to watch." He laughed.

"I want to wake up Henry!" The petite brunette leaped off the counter and ran out of the bathroom.

Chuck sighed and turned back to his wife, spinning her around to face him, he kissed her.

"I'm going to ache for you while you're gone."

Blair sighed, "So will I, it's only 7 days we can do it."

She kissed him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm gonna miss my daily dosage of this."

"Mmm, so will I. You have the whole week to yourself though, you and our boys."

Chuck grinned, "Of course me and my Bass boys. We will all miss you, especially Henry."

Blair frowned, "I'm gonna miss them. They're my little mama's boys."

"Don't worry we'll have fun, as for you too."

He kissed her again, "Mmm, not as much fun as I would have with you," she kissed him again and his hands made their way down to her ass as she let out a soft moan.

That's when they heard Maddy running back in, "Henry won't wake up.. Ew!" She covered her eyes.

Chuck pulled away from his wife, "You better not kiss boys, do you hear me Madeline?" He said with a laugh, picking her up, "Only me," He gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

Blair rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Maddy had Chuck right where she wanted him, wrapped around her finger. The manipulative four-year old could get away with murder in his eyes. When she needed to be disciplined it was always Blair who put her foot down. Chuck would pull the classic, 'she doesn't understand' or 'she didn't mean it' when she wasn't cooperating.

"I won't Daddy, kissing is yucky!" She put her hands on his cheeks.

"That's my girl. Now let's go wake up your brothers."

"Chuck, don't wake up the baby. I'll get him up as we're leaving, he's probably way over tired. He wouldn't fall asleep last night."

He gave her a smile, "Alright."

He continued out of the room with his little girl in his arms, "Let's go wake up your sleepyhead of a brother."

She giggled, "I'm gonna jump on him!"

"No, no you'll hurt him, why don't we just tickle him instead?" Chuck added with a mischievous smirk.

"That's a good idea!" She leaped out of his arms and continued into Henry's room. "Hennybear, it's time to wake up!" "In a minute," he yawned and turned his head to the other side of his pillow.

Henry loved his sleep. He can sleep as late as 10am if Blair let him, not so typical for a six year old.

Maddy crawled on her brother's bed, "Stop being so lazy," She pulled his dark blue comforter off of him, "Now I'll have to tickle you to wake up!"

She started tickling him and Henry now sat up on his own laughing, "Fine, fine I'm up," Maddy jumped up and down on his bed, "Yay! Are you gonna miss me?" She gave him a big smile. "Yes. I'm going to miss mommy more though." Chuck added, "Oh come on Henry, that's your baby sister." Maddy added quickly, "I am not a baby. Liam is the baby, not me." She stated placing her hands on her hips and head in the air. Chuck and Henry laughed, "You know I'm just teasing sweat heart," Henry was still laughing, "I'm going to miss you Maddy," he hugged her. Maddy hugged him back as Chuck added, "Now that's more like it."

Finally everything was packed; Blair and Maddy were both done getting ready. Their hair was the same and Blair decided she would wear a yellow dress just like her daughter.

Blair made her way to her two-year-old son's room, who was still fast asleep as she expected. She rubbed his cheek, "Oh how I'm gonna miss this face."

Chuck called out from downstairs, "The limo is here."

She picked him up and kissed his head and walked down the stairs slowly, meeting her husband at the bottom.

"He's out like a light," She smiled, and Chuck gave him a kiss.

"Not for long, I have a feeling he'll be up soon,"

"Me too," he rubbed his sleeping son's cheek, "Alright are you ready? Arthur put all the bags in the limo, Maddy and Henry are already in,"

They started walking out of the house and to the limo,

"I wish you were all coming with us."

"Me too, my love."

She slowly entered the limo with the baby still sleeping in her arms. He started to move around a lot and eventually opened his eyes.

Chuck stepped in and they were on their way to the Bass jet.

Along the way Maddy looked out the window, pondering about their trip and eventually Henry had fallen back asleep in his father's embrace. Blair thought she hasn't seen anything cuter.

"Oh mama, I'm so excited. It's going to be a week with all girls!"

Chuck added, "Aren't you going to miss your daddy?" He pretended to cry,

"Of course I will Daddy. I wish you could come with Mommy and I."

Liam lifted his head up from his mother's chest, "Good morning my little sleepy head"

She kissed his head once again.

"Are you still tired?"

She held him close and rocked him back and forth in her arms.

"Mommy," The two year old whined, "Shh," She rubbed his head and he struggled but sat up on her lap, blinking his eyes in exhaustion.

Liam was over tired and cranky, "Dada, dada!" He reached for his father who placed him on his other knee next to a sleeping Henry.

Blair frowned at the loss of holding her baby in her arms before she was leaving for a week.

Finally they arrived at the Bass Jet, they all got out of the limo. Chuck was still holding a sleeping Henry in one arm and an awake, but sleepy, Liam in his other arm.

Maddy stood there patiently with her miniature Louis Vuitton carry on in her hands.

"One of my babies sleeping and the other one is cranky right before I leave, what is this?" She said with a giggle.

She gave Henry a big kiss, "Sleep tight my angel, I'll miss you dearly."

She then kissed her two year old who was still sleepy and blinking, "And my other little angel," she kissed him and took him out of Chuck's arms, giving him a big kiss.

"You can't be cranky just before mommy leaves my darling. I love you." She squeezed him close.

"I love you Mama," Liam added.

"I love you more."

Chuck took Liam back from Blair and placed him and Henry back into the limo and in their car seats.

Chuck came out of the limo and opened his arms to his daughter, "Come here my little princess," Maddy ran into her father's arms,

"I'll miss you. Don't have too much fun without me, alright?"

He gave her a big smile and a million kisses all over her face.

"I'll miss you too Daddy, next time you are coming with us!"

Blair wiped a stray tear at the sight in front of her, Chuck was the most amazing father.

"Ok, next time I will come with you, deal." He kissed her cheek again placing her down. "Now why don't you go give your brothers a proper goodbye."

She trotted off into the limo and Chuck approached his wife.

He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll miss you so much." He kissed her passionately, leaving Blair breathless.

"I'll miss you more. I'll call you as soon as we land." She kissed him again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Have a wonderful trip, say hello to my lovely sister and nieces."

"I sure will." She smiled, leaving his embrace.

Maddy hopped out of the limo and to her mother's side.

"Maddy girl are you ready?"

She picked up her carry on, "Yep!"

"Well then let's go, say goodbye to daddy!"

They both blew him kisses, "See ya daddy! I love you!" Maddy added, grabbing her mother's hand as they walked off the Bass Jet.

"I love you more!" Chuck called out after them.

Finally after getting their bags on the flight and getting situated they were in their seats and ready to take off.

Maddy was looking out the window, you could see the excitement on her face. Blair shed another tear watching her daughter's excitement. She has been so emotional lately and she didn't know why – she didn't think much of it though. She always gets emotional at things like this.

"Are you ready to finally see Aunt Serena and the girls?"

Maddy turned away from the window, "I am so excited!"

She kicked her feet over and over.

Blair smiled big at her, "I'm so glad. We're going to have so much fun. Also me and Aunt Serena have big surprises planned too,"

Her crystal blue eyes widened, "Oh boy! Thank you Mama for taking me to visit, I love you!" She jumped on her lap and gave her a big hug and held her tight, more tears sliding down her face.

"I love you too baby, we're going to have the best girl's week ever."

She gave her a big kiss, she loved seeing her daughter happy.


	2. Reunion

**A/N: Sorry for the two week wait. I was away on vacation but I managed to get chapter two and some of chapter three done there. Also I want to thank you all so much for the faves, follows, and reviews. It truly means so much to me since I'm just starting to really get into writing. Also for the people that asked, yes Chuck, Nate, and the boys will eventually be in the story more, don't worry! I will hopefully have chapter three up either this week or next week, thanks again! ~M**

* * *

><p>Blair and Maddy's flight was a full five and a half hours long which Blair thought was absolutely tortuous. Maddy on the other hand seemed to behave like a little angel, which Blair was grateful for considering she was dizzy and nauseous the whole entire flight. She was trying to sleep so she could get her mind off of her nausea while Maddy sat on her iPad playing games and watching movies.<p>

Blair slowly fluttered her eyes open to the sound of her daughters singing softly to herself, "What are you watching my dear?"

She slowly got up out of her seat and sat next to her daughter who was sitting right across from her, kicking her legs and still singing. Blair knew exactly what she was watching, Frozen, which was on repeat non-stop all day. Nate had taken the three children one night offering Chuck and Blair a night out, of course they didn't object. The three children had slept over Nate's that night as well and the morning after when they picked them up, they all had the stuffed animals and soundtrack to the movie that their Uncle Nate spoiled them with. Henry and Liam also loved the movie as well, but not as much as Maddy. She was obsessed. She had Anna and Elsa's dresses from the movie and already wanted to be one of them for Halloween the next year. Blair loved watching her daughter sit there singing along to her favorite songs, and even she knew all the words because she's seen it so many times.

"Frozen. My favorite movie of all time, duh!" She said with sass.

"Oh really? I didn't know.." She kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly she felt a bit of nausea coming on, she covered her mouth but still managed to tell Maddy they were landing before she ran to the bathroom again.

"Were going to be landing very soon so make sure you stay in that seat. Mommy doesn't feel so well so I'm going to use the bathroom."

The four year old gave her a confused look, "How come you're sick Mommy?"

Blair started to stand, "I'm not sure baby, I just don't feel so well. I think it's because the plane keeps moving around."

She smiled at her, "Ok, I'll be right here!"

"Thank you darling, I'll be right back."

"Ok Mommy!"

Maddy's eyes went back to the screen as she continued watching her movie and Blair quickly made her way to the bathroom on their jet, she looked in the mirror and sighed.

She was feeling so dizzy the whole trip and her stomach has been acting up like crazy. She didn't know what to think, she never was sick on flights before. She flew at least once every couple of months for Waldorf Designs business trips and their family vacations.

She leaned over and threw up into the sink. She started to cry. She was so angry she was feeling this way, especially before her and Maddy's 'girl filled week'. She didn't want to be sick and disappoint her.

What has gotten into her? She knew what was wrong but she just couldn't admit it to herself. Was she..? No. She couldn't be, she thought. She pushed all her possible thoughts aside and cleaned out the sink. She used her spare toothbrush on the plane to brush her teeth and wiped away her tears. When she was done she looked in the mirror and sighed again, heading back to join her daughter.

Maddy had switched over to the seat next to her mother's. Blair eyed her, "Madeline, I thought I told you to stay in your seat," She sat down next to hear daughter, "I know mommy, I just wanted to sit next to you because you aren't feeling well. I wanted to hug you to make you feel better."

Blair opened her arms wide with a big smile on her face, "My sweet baby, come here," Maddy sat on her lap and hugged her tight. Her head was resting on Blair's chest as she rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair.

"I love you my sweetheart." She gave her a kiss on her head.

"I love you too," The little girl lifted her head, "Were landing soon, we're landing soon!"

She got off of Blair and sat back in her seat, staring out the window as the plane descended.

Maddy yelped with glee, "Mama, Mama! We are landing!"

The plane was touching the floor in a matter of seconds, "We're here!"

She hopped up and down in her seat and Blair grabbed her and placed her on her lap, "Yay, let our girls week begin!" She kissed her cheek, "Are you excited?"

Maddy now bopped up and down on Blair's knees, "Yes, yes, yes! I can see Aunt Serena and the girls from my window!"

"Me too!"

"Oh wait, we still have to call Daddy remember, right when we land!"

"Yes sweetie, here you can talk to him first. I'm sure he'll be excited to hear your voice."

She dialed Chuck and handed her the phone.

He picked up right away, "Hello beautiful I'm assuming you've landed?"

"Hi Daddy!" Maddy practically yelled into the phone with a giggle.

Blair laughed shaking her head.

"Oh hello my little princess, how was your flight?"

"It was good. I watched Frozen, me and Mommy colored... I played my iPad too, Mommy couldn't watch though because it was making her sea sick!" The little girl admitted.

"Sea sick? Hmm, I thought you guys are in the air not the sea, silly goose. It sounds like fun. I'm not surprised you watched Frozen my little ice princess. Your brothers miss you, as do I."

"Yep! I love you Daddy and I miss you sooooo much, tell Henny and Liam I miss them too! Here is Mommy!"

"I love you too my darl-" She threw the phone at her mother who luckily caught it, "Madeline, don't throw the phone."

"Oops.. Sorry."

"It's ok."

She put the phone to her ear, "Hey,"

"Hello beautiful, how are you? Was the flight ok?" Blair wished Maddy didn't say she was sick on the plane, now she would have to explain to Chuck and he would be worried about her.

"Yes it was fine, time flew by pretty quick, she was happy with her iPad entertaining her."

"I see. What's this about you being 'sea sick' as your daughter said?"

Blair didn't know what to say, she didn't want to worry him. She quickly came up with a lame excuse and she knew he wouldn't take it.

"Oh it was nothing, I just was a little dizzy and my stomach was acting up. I'm fine now. I think I'm getting motion sickness as I get older." She laughed it off trying not to make him think too much about it.

"You never get sick Blair, are you sure you're alright? Is something wrong?"

She cut him off, "No. I was just not feeling well, that's all. By the way how are my boys, I miss them dearly and it's only been a few hours." Changing the subject was a good way to go, she thought.

"Oh they miss you so much, as a matter of fact Henry is standing here waiting patiently to talk to you."

"Yay! Put him on!" She was excited to talk to her son, as much as she was excited to spend the week with just Maddy, she felt guilty leaving her sons home.

"Hi Mommy, how was your flight?"

"Hi baby, I miss you. The flight was good, thanks for asking my polite little boy. How are you? What do you Daddy and Liam have planned for the rest of the day?"

"I think Daddy and Uncle Nate are taking us ice skating! I am so excited because I want to play hockey. Uncle Nate said he will take me a lot to help me practice! Daddy is not very good at ice skating so he's going to help Liam on the side." The little boy gushed to his mother about his extravagant plans.

"Oh boy does that sound like fun, I hope you have a wonderful time and tell Uncle Nate I say hello. Make sure to take pictures if Daddy falls," She laughed and Henry laughed too.

"Ok Mommy, I hope you have fun, I love you!"

"I love you too my darling, thank you. Can you see if Liam is willing to talk?"

"Yes! I'll go find him!"

She heard him yelling for Liam and then a couple of minutes he was on the phone, "Hi Mama,"

"Hi baby how are you? What are you doing, little boy?"

"Makin a towa, Henny was helpin me build!" The two and a half-year old said with excitement.

"Oh wow, tell Daddy to send me a picture of it. Maybe you'll be a new builder for Bass Industries." She giggled, "I'll miss you, I hope you have fun tonight. I love you!"

"I love you, BYEEEE"

"Bye baby."

Liam handed the phone back to his father, "Hey, well I hope you two have a wonderful time with the girls. Tell my sister hello and give those two little blondes a kiss for me. I'll call you later?"

"Yes that would be perfect. Thank you, I will. I love you."

"I love you too beautiful."

She hung up the phone and sighed, she really didn't want Chuck to worry about her. She needed to get to the bottom of this and the fact that she was going to be with Serena at least made it a little better. She tried to think about other things to get her mind off it.

She turned to her daughter and started to help her pack her little Louis Vuitton carry on with all of her stuff that kept her busy on the flight, "Are you ready little girl?"

She jumped off or her seat, "Yes!" She ran towards the exit and Blair followed her, the pilot helped the two Bass girls out of the jet with their bags, "Thank you."

As they walked off they saw a black limo in the distance. Next to that they spotted the tall blonde in a light pink sundress and matching sun hat and heels. Next to her were two other identical little blondes, dressed in matching baby blue rompers and pigtails in their hair. Maddy spotted her Aunt Serena and ran as fast as she could to greet her, dropping her carry on. Serena bent down, waiting for her to run into her arms and squeeze her into a big hug. "Aunt Serena!" She yelled leaping into her arms as her aunt covered her with kisses. "Hey Mad!"

Blair made her way to the three blondes, "Hello pretty girls," Isabella and Sophia we're shy at first, staying right next to their mother, Sophia practically hiding behind her. Serena placed Maddy down, "Come on girls stop being so shy, give kisses." When they didn't, Serena rolled her eyes.

"B!" She gave her a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, "S! Finally, I've missed you so much!"

She hugged her tighter and let go, "And you two, oh my goodness you got so big! Can I have a hug at least?" The two blondes looked at each other in approval and gave her a big hug, together, and Serena smiled, "That's more like it."

Maddy hugged Serena again and she picked her up, "I can't wait to see your new house Aunt Serena, do you have a pool?"

"Yes, I have a pool and guess what else I have?"

Maddie smiling and very excited, "What?" Her blue eyes shining, "A big slide!"

Maddy screamed, "Oh my goodness! Can we go in the pool when we get back?"

Serena shrugged, "I don't see a problem with that. What do you think B?"

Blair smiled, "Sounds good to me."

The three little girls jumped around with glee, "Yay!"

About thirty minutes later the limo pulled up in front of Serena's house. "Wooooow" Maddy said with big eyes.

It was absolutely beautiful. It was a big white house with a huge a circle drive way and large grey brick steps. The front door was tall and black and the shutters matched. "Oh S this place is gorgeous." "Aw thanks B."

The driver took their bags in and they got settled. Serena had a guest room but they had already decided to have all three girls sleep in the twin's room while Blair and Serena shared her room. Maddy, Isabella, and Sophia ran into the girl's room to play while Blair and Serena caught up in the living room.

"So S, how are you doing? With the divorce and being here trying to get away?"

Serena sighed, "You know, I do love it here. The girls do too, the beach, the weather is beautiful, and it helps me get my mind off things. Seeing them so happy makes me feel happy again. Just thinking about it though.. It makes me so upset, why me? I feel like my mother."

Her eyes were glossy, and Blair instantly felt bad.

"You are not your mother Serena. You will not be like your mother. Ugh god, I hate Humphrey for putting you through this." She hugged her as she started to cry, "Oh S, everything will be ok. It can just get better from here, you have a new start."

Serena wiped her tears, "I know, thanks B. Hopefully me living here with the girls will help me get my mind off things, they really do keep my mind off it all. The things they do... they make me smile."

Blair grinned at her best friend, "They really are a blessing aren't they?"

Serena agreed, "They really are. Do you miss your boys yet?"

She laughed, "Is that even a question? Of course I do," she sighed, "I miss them so much, I talked to them on the phone just as we landed. Chuck and Nate are taking them ice skating tonight."

"My brother ice skating? That is a sight to see."

The two best friends laughed and the three girls ran into the room.

Maddy jumped on the couch with them, "Can we go in the pool now!"

Serena stood up, "Sounds good to me, Bella and Soph are you ready to change into your bathing suits?"

"Yeah!" They jumped with glee, "Alright let's go get you changed."

Sophia raised her arms to her mother and she picked her up and Isabella started to whine wanting to be held and she picked her up as well. Serena changed her girls into their matching pink bathing suits while Blair changed Maddy into her yellow one.

They spent the day sun bathing while the little girls had fun playing in the pool. Blair and Serena joined them in the water for a little while and helped them on the slide. They stopped and had lunch on the patio; they had hot dogs and hamburgers. Blair and Serena got a kick out of their girls with their life jackets and goggles on their heads.

Blair took her iPhone out, "Girls look over here with your hot dogs and say cheese!" The three of them held up their hot dogs and gave big smiles, "Cheese!"

Serena and Blair started to laugh, "B you need to send that to me, that is the cutest picture ever,"

"I already sent it," she said with a laugh.

They sat for the rest of the afternoon reminiscing and getting a kick out of their little girls.

"I can go for a drink right now, I'll have Angela make us something. What do you want B?"

"Oh I'm fine right now with water."

"Come on Blair, I don't want to be the only one drinking. Just one, please!"

Blair didn't want to take a chance, if what she thought was wrong with her was true, she just couldn't do that.

"Seriously S, I'm good. Water is refreshing for me right now, maybe later."

She lied, and Serena shrugged, "Alright."

Their day was nice and relaxing, they winded up sitting out at the pool all day, they later went out to dinner. The little girls had so much fun together and insisted that after dinner they should watch a movie so they did. The twins passed out 10 minutes in while Maddy sat there fighting to go to sleep, her eyes opening and closing.

"Hey Mad are you tired?" The petite brunette shook her head, "No"

Blair eyed Serena with a smile, she texted her, "I give it three minutes."

Serena laughed from across the room with the two blondes in her arms. Finally, a couple of minutes later, they both watched Maddy's eyes close shut.

Blair and Serena picked them up and took them to bed, putting their pajamas on and laying them down. They decided to go to bed too, considering they had a long day tomorrow. They were surprising the girls with a trip to Disneyland. The drive to Anaheim wasn't long from Serena's house. Blair felt guilty taking Maddy and not bringing Henry and Liam but she promised to take them again once during the year.

The blonde and the brunette washed up and got on their pajamas, they got in bed and watched TV and talked, "I'm so excited for this week, I really miss you back home."

"I miss you too. I also miss my nephews dearly and Chuck too I guess,"

She laughed, "How is Nate doing?" Serena looked down, and Blair shrugged, "He's doing fine. He really misses you S, Chuck tells me what he says about you. I think you should give him a chance."

"Blair come on.. It's always me and Nate with you two. I'm newly divorced, I'm not ready for that right now. My girls already have a father who doesn't come around often I don't want them getting used to someone else."

Blair rolled her eyes, "Serena, Nate loves you. This is Nate were talking about, he would never do something like that. He is nothing like, Humphrey."

"I know but.. I just can't right now. I'm not ready and-" Serena trailed off and then Blair started to feel sick again.

She nodded as Serena went on and on, trying to hold it in as much as she could. She didn't want Serena being suspicious. The incident with the drink at lunch today was enough. Then, she had to get up, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Serena was mid-sentence when Blair grabbed her mouth and ran to the bathroom, "Blair, what's wrong!?" Serena said surprised. She got up and followed her into the bathroom.

Blair was now vomiting into the toilet, she was crying again like she was on the plane and Serena was worried.

"Blair," She bent down next to her and held her hair back, "What's going on Blair."

She stopped throwing up, and lifted her puffy eyes to her best friend, "I don't know S.."

She said shaking her head, "I mean I think I know but I'm too afraid to admit it?" She sighed.

Serena looked at her confused, "What do you mean?"

Blair shrugged and decided to just blurt it out, "I think I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the cliff-hanger - you'll just have to wait and see what happens next ;)<strong>


	3. Surprises

**~A/N: Sorry for the two week wait on this chapter as well, I have been super busy with a ton of things and didn't have a chance to sit down and really write. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up a little faster. I want to thank everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows - I am overwhelmed when hearing that people actually enjoy my writing. Also there is some smut, just a warning. Feel free to review, this is my longest chapter so far! xoxo**

* * *

><p>"You think you're what?" Serena said in disbelief, "How? Ew. I don't mean how, but.. Oh B, this is wonderful! I thought you and Chuck decided three was the perfect number?"<p>

Blair shook her head again, holding back tears, "Exactly S, now that's the problem. Chuck isn't going to be happy about this. He made it clear to me that he didn't want any more children. We made the decision together after Liam was born," She put her face in her hands, "How did this even happen? I- I don't know what I'm going to do."

Serena eyed her, "Blair.. You must be crazy if you think Chuck won't love this news. He is so thankful for Henry, Maddy, and Liam – you know how much he loves being a father. He will be overjoyed."

Blair ran her fingers through her hair, "I know, I mean.. I don't know. I'm just scared to tell him, what is he going to say? I don't even want to."

"You have to tell him. If you don't then I will - He needs to know, and you can't hide it from him forever," She trailed off, "You guys are so open about everything, believe me he'll know something's up and this is just too big."

"I know I have to, I'm just scared. I mean I didn't even take a pregnancy test yet - but I just know." She took a long pause, looking down at her hands. "It's the same as I felt with the other three pregnancies." She said shaking her head.

Serena stood up from the bathroom floor and held her hand out to her best friend, "We're going to go get one - now. I'll send Angela to go get one for you, just please Blair - Don't be scared everything will be fine." She hugged her and Blair started to cry again in her arms. Serena felt terrible, she wished her best friend wouldn't be so upset – especially about this.

It was around 10pm and the two girls laid back in bed. They sat there in silence for a little going through magazines and waiting anxiously for Angela to come back with the tests.

Blair's mind was flooded with thoughts as she waited. What would her children think about another baby? They were happy with everything they had, she didn't want them to be upset about the change. She really loved the idea of a new baby but it was a big deal. Her and Chuck were both super busy with work in the next upcoming months, they both couldn't afford any more days off. She could already feel that this baby is going to make her exhausted and she didn't even know how far along she was. Heck - she didn't even take the pregnancy test yet but she could already feel it, she knew.

She stopped her intense thinking as she got super tired. She turned to her best friend, "Serena?"

She looked up at her and away from her magazine, "Yeah B?"

"Do you think we can do Disneyland towards the end of the week? We will definitely go. I'm not feeling up to it tomorrow, and since the girls don't know about it yet I don't feel super guily about breaking their little hearts," She laughed, "Maybe a spa day tomorrow, nails and such, or maybe the beach?" She said with a shrug, "I really need to relax."

The blonde smiled at her, "Of course, anything is good with me. We can ask the girls tomorrow and they can choose."

* * *

><p>Angela came back with the pregnancy test. Blair looked at Serena with a worried face and she looked back at the brunette with a reassuring one. They walked into the bathroom together so Blair can take both of the tests. Time passed super slowly as she waited on the end of the bed with Serena who was telling her that if she was she had nothing to worry about.<p>

She did agree with her, it wasn't like they couldn't afford another baby, deep down she was nervous but she would love another baby, she just didn't know how Chuck or her children would feel about it.

The timer went off and she sighed walking into the bathroom as slow as possible, she checked both of them with her best friend by her side. The blonde said with her hands on her hips, "What do they say?" She held up both of the tests with a sarcastic smile, "I guess I was right." She was indeed pregnant - two pink plus signs. She walked back into Serena's room and plopped back on the bed in disbelief, "How am I going to tell Chuck? I can't believe this."

"You are such a worrier, B. Everything is going to be fine, just think don't you miss having a little baby around?"

She rolled her eyes, "Liam is practically still a baby if you ask me, he's only two." she ran her fingers through her curls, "I am so nervous S, what is he going to think?" Her eyes flooded with tears and with that, her phone rang, she looked at it and saw that it was Chuck. "Oh what perfect timing," she said sarcastically. Serena eyed her, "Just answer it."

She rolled her eyes once again at her best friend and picked up the phone, "Hey Chuck,"

"Hello gorgeous how was your first day?"

"Oh it was lovely, we spent the day by the pool. The girls had hotdogs - they are way too cute all of them together. I'll have to send you the picture I took." She said with a smile.

"That's wonderful, I'm glad you're having a good time. Maddy is probably over the moon spending time with just girls, you know how much she wants a sister," He said with a laugh.

Blair couldn't get over the irony of what he just said, as he continued. "We took the boys ice skating I took a bunch of pictures, Henry was a pro of course. Where does he get it from?" He laughed again.

"Not you that's for sure," she said with a giggle.

"Exactly, they were so exhausted - they fell asleep on the limo ride back. Henry in Nate's arms as usual, I don't know why he looks up to that loser so much," He said, joking obviously.

"He looks up his crazy godfather," she giggled.

"He really does, and I don't know why." Blair could practically see his smirk.

"Oh Chuck he's way too much fun, Henry adores him. Stop being so jealous,"

"You know I'm teasing my love." Her smile spread from his words and he continued, "Alright, well I'm exhausted. It's already one o'clock here, I'm gonna head off to sleep,"

"Alright, I love you. Goodnight, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh wait, how are you feeling from before?" She thought she would have gotten away with no questions - she lied, "A little better." She needed him not to worry about her. As she thought about what to say next another bit of nausea came on and she held her mouth, "I think it.. was just my motion," Come on one more word, "-sickness." Chuck was instantly puzzled by the way she was speaking, her pauses between words weren't normal. "Are you sure you're ok Blair? You don't sound alright."

"I'm fine Chuck." She said it harshly, she didn't mean it to sound that way.

He didn't answer her right away and she heard him sigh, "Listen Blair, I don't know what's going on but you have to tell me."

"Chuck, it's nothing. I'll call you tomorrow, I love you. Goodnight."

"Blair come on-" Before he could answer, she had thought she hung up the phone. She ran off quickly and started to throw up again, crying loudly enough that he could hear.

Chuck was beyond worried, he heard her from the other line and Serena comforting her too.

What was she hiding from him? He yelled into the phone, "Blair!"

He was more than worried now, "Blair please!"

Then he heard Serena say, "B you didn't hang up the phone,"

"Shit." Then the line went dead.

He was freaking out. He needed to go find out what was wrong, whatever it was she couldn't go through it without him. He immediately picked up his phone again and called the first person he could think of, Nate.

He picked up on the last ring in a sleepy tone, "Hello?"

"Nate, listen - What are you doing for the rest of the week? I think there's something wrong with Blair. I'm going to head to LA tomorrow morning. I need someone to come with me to help with the boys, are you busy?"

There was no answer on the other line, Chuck asked again, "Nate?"

He finally answered, "Hey sorry.. Man it's late what's up?"

"It's not that late Nathaniel, please I need you I think there's something wrong with Blair, are you busy for the rest of the week? I'm going down to see her, I think something's going on and she's not telling me."

Nate was instantly all ears, "Yeah man defiantly, I took off so we can do whatever this week anyway. What time are you thinking of leaving?"

He sighed running his fingers through his hair, "I don't know.. Early. I want to get there by the morning." Nate was fully awake now, "What if we leave now? I'll pack quick and come by you. The boys are sleeping so they won't really need to be entertained. I'll be ready I'm about an hour."

Chuck thought it would be a good idea too, his best friend can be smart some times. "Where do you get these bright ideas? Thanks Nathaniel, I'll send Arthur to pick you up in about forty-five minutes."

"Sounds good." Nate said hanging up the phone and starting to pack.

* * *

><p>About two hours later, Chuck, Nate, Henry and Liam were off to the Bass Industries Jet for their flight to Los Angeles. Nate had packed quickly and showered to head over to Chuck's to help him pack things for the boys and him. The two little boys were fast asleep in Chuck and Nate's arms. They were careful when exiting the limo and entering the plane. Chuck was worried the boys would wake up during take-off since the engine of the plane was really loud. Henry, who slept like a rock, didn't even open his eyes when the plane started to take off. Liam on the other hand woke up in an instant, he was crying because of his lack of sleep while Chuck held him in his arms trying to get him to fall back asleep.<p>

"Daddy," The two year old cried, "I'm sleepy."

Chuck rocked him back and forth in his arms, "Shh, bud its ok. Let's go back to sleep ok?"

The curly brown haired boy stopped crying and slowly drifted off back to sleep in his father's arms.

Chuck stared down at his beautiful son, his little mouth was open in an 'O' shape. He kissed his head and held him closer to his chest, looking over to Henry who was in a deep slumber and had a very similar expression on his face as his younger brother did.

He couldn't get over how big they were getting. He felt like it was just yesterday that he was hearing Blair confess she was pregnant with Henry in the back of his limo, pregnancy test in hand as he made sweet love to her. He was never more excited or happy in his whole life, although he was terrified. The moment he met his son for the first time all the worrying was worth it. It was the greatest feeling he ever felt, knowing him and the love of his life created these beautiful babies.

He continued to ponder, Liam was already two, how did that happen? He remembers when he barely made it home for his birth. He had a meeting that day in Florida and he had just landed when he got the call from her that she was having contractions and the baby was coming fast. Blair had just started pushing, she sobbed at the thought of him not being there with her for the birth of their third child. That's when he ran in, disheveled and sweating but by her side in an instant, grabbing her hand and helping her through it. He came out with a lot to say, screaming for air and finally calming down once he was in the arms of his mother.

And Maddy, his sweet little princess, from the moment he found out Blair was having a girl his whole world changed. He knew this little girl would come into his life and change him forever, in the best way, just like Blair did. From the moment he laid his eyes on her he was in love, she was born two weeks early so she was very tiny, only about six pounds and three ounces. He could hold her with only one arm. Blair dressed her in all sorts of cute bows and dresses every day, it was all so knew for him.

He thought about doing it all again and started to feel overwhelmed with joy. He wished he didn't tell Blair he didn't want any more babies, the more he thought about the birth of his three beautiful children he knew he would do it all again. He wondered if maybe he talked to her she would fell the same, if so maybe they could start trying again.

All of his thinking about another baby drifted him off to sleep, the flight was rather quick. Only about 4 hours and thirty minutes long when usually it was 5. It was only quick because they slept the whole way there until Chuck and Nate were woken up by the two over excited boys who were curious as to where they were going.

Henry and Liam were fully awake and asking a ton of questions. "Daddy! Daddy! Where are we going?" Henry blurted out to his father, and Liam jumped up and down on his knee, "Where we goin Dada?"

Chuck eyed Nate, laughing as he answered his sons, "We are going to meet your mother and Aunt Serena at her house, look out the window - we are landing."

Nate laughed at the two boys and his best friend as Henry squealed in excitement and Liam joined him, putting his little nose up against the window watching them descend slowly.

* * *

><p>When they arrived it was very early in the morning when the Bass boys, plus Nate, arrived at Serena's house. Angela let them in and Henry walked inside the two giant black doors he held his mouth open in awe. "Wow.." He looked up and around while walking in.<p>

Maddy came running to the door very curiously. Her two little cousins followed not too far trotting behind her. She opened her mouth wide and her crystal blue eyes sparkled, "Daddy! And Uncle Nate!" She ran into Chuck's arms and he picked her up peppering sweet kisses all over her face. "My darling Madeline, how are you pretty girl?"

She kept her hold on him, her hands held right around his neck as she nuzzled her face on his shoulder, "I missed you Daddy,"

"I missed you too baby girl,"

Serena slowly made her way to the door in her while bathrobe to see all the commotion. As soon as she saw who it was her eyes widened, "Chuck, Nate.. What are you doing here?" Henry squealed and ran into his godmother's arms as fast as he could. "Aunt Serena!"

She was still puzzled as to why they were here but she picked up her nephew giving him a big hello and tons of kisses.

Little Liam came trotting over to her, "Aunt Sewena!" He held out his arms to her and she picked him up as well, kissing him.

Isabella and Sophia stood behind their mother again just like last time, staring straight at Nate standing at the entrance awkwardly. Serena placed the two boys back down and insisted on them to get out of the doorway and that Angela would take their bags.

Chuck instantly asked Serena, "Where's Blair? Is she alright? What's going on I could sense in her voice something's up." He questioned and Serena bit her lip, "She's upstairs.. I don't know if she's still sleeping."

Chuck nodded to his sister and instantly ran up the stairs and to Serena's room where Blair lay in bed half-awake from all the noise downstairs, wondering what was going on.

* * *

><p>He entered the bedroom slowly watching her eyes flutter open from sleep as he went straight to the side of her bed. She immediately sat up and let out a breath, why was he here? She wasn't ready to hear his reaction, she was too afraid to tell him.<p>

"Chuck.." She put her hand on her mouth as she started to cry, "What are you doing here?"

Chuck's heart pounded in his chest, he was more than worried. What was going on with Blair? She was so upset and it broke his heart. He grabbed her hands from her face and wiped the tears that were down her cheeks.

"Shh.. It's gonna be ok. Please Blair tell me what's wrong, it's killing me."

She shook her head, "I.." She blinked, more tears falling out of her now burning red eyes. He slid into Serena's bed next to her, kissing her temple and letting her calm down as he held her in his arms.

She kept crying and he held onto her, kissing her all over her face, "Blair please, calm down." He kissed her cheek that was wet with her tears. She looked up at him, he was staring into her eyes waiting for her to confess something terrible. His features were puzzled, just waiting for an answer, his eyebrows moving downward in confusion as he looked down at her.

She grabbed his face with one hand, "I.." She looked away and he squeezed her hand tightly, "Tell me."

She sighed and squeezed his hand harder, "I'm pregnant.. Again."

Chuck looked at her in disbelief, he was so confused, why was she so upset about this?

"What?" He answered as she sobbed into his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm pregnant Chuck. I'm pregnant."

"Blair please stop crying. Why are you crying? This is wonderful." He kissed the top of her head and held her tightly in his arms.

She looked up at him, her eyes glistening "Your not upset?"

He looked at her with a confused look, "Are you crazy?" He laughed, "This is amazing.. I can't believe it." His smile was huge he tilted her chin up and kissed her passionately on the mouth, "I am more than happy Blair. This is amazing.. I just can't believe it we're going to have another baby."

He ran his fingers through his hair with a huge smile. She was now smiling, "Oh Chuck, I thought you would be disappointed. That's the only reason I didn't say anything before I left, I didn't want to upset you. Our discussion a couple of months ago, I.. thought you didn't want any more children."

Chuck shrugged, "I didn't. Not until my way over here actually, the boys were sleeping so peacefully and all I wanted was for them not to grow up. I remember when our children were born, it was beautiful and you worked so hard, you held them for nine long months and then they are here with us, growing every single day."

Her eyes got glassy at his words as he continued, "I would do anything to go back to those days, and now I can. I love you so much Blair, thank you so much for this."

He kissed her hard, sliding on top of her as she wrapped her hands around his neck. He placed feathery kisses down her neck and sucked when he found her sweet spot.

She let out a small moan then he was pressing his lips against hers to quiet her. He pulled away and stared down at her beautiful face with a smile, "Your so beautiful."

He kissed down past her neck lowering the thin tan colored straps of her slip she was sleeping in. He went wild on her breasts, sucking and nipping her little pink buds as she ran her fingers through his hair moaning loudly, "Oh Chuck.."

He giggled at her, "They're gonna hear you downstairs baby, you don't want our best friends to come up and see me with my cock buried deep inside, making sweet love to you, do you?"

She smiled, as he pulled his face down to hers kissing him sweetly. He pulled the whole entire slip down her body and she was completely naked except for her black lace La Perlas.

He kissed down her body from her neck to her breasts and down her belly. He kissed her navel and each of her hip bones. He then reached the spot she was waiting for, he looked up at her and she was staring down at him with starry eyes.

"Please...Chuck" he smirked up at her, positioning himself in front of her sex, her black lace thong was soaked with her wetness.

"Mmm please.." She pushed his head down towards her cunt and he laughed, "Someone's a little eager this morning aren't they?" He took one side of her thong, pulling it down with his teeth, watching his wife as her breasts heaved in anticipation. She noticed he was watching her and it only excited her more, her eyes flew behind her head. He took the other side of her thong with his teeth and pulled it down extremely slow finally he had exposed her fully. "Are you ready my beautiful wife?" She nodded with her eyes closed shut. He opened her legs wide so he had enough access, giving one long lick from the bottom of her pussy to her clit.

She screamed, "Oh my god Chuck!" He caught the tiny nub in his mouth nipping and sucking on it until she was ready. He gave her one last lick and trailed kisses back up her body. With every kiss he stated how much he adored her, getting to her belly he kissed it all over.

"My beautiful baby number four," She smiled as he continued kissing her belly to show how excited he was to be adding to his family.

He traveled back up to her face and captured her mouth once again, and her neck as he positioned himself between her soaking wet thighs. "Are you ready baby?" She nodded her head and he started to enter her, her body tightened around him as he pumped in and out of her slowly enjoying the loving moment between him and his wife.

"Ugh Blair," she had pulled her hand down and was caressing his balls. She squeezed her muscles tighter around his cock, milking it as much as she can.

"Mmm Chuck," she panted heavily as she started to come undone.

He reached down to help her with her orgasm, "You like that pretty girl?" She let out a loud scream of pleasure, not caring who heard as she started to convulse around his cock, he come coating him as he started to spill his seed inside her.

"Fuck, Blair." She moaned louder as he lost it and kissed him hard.

They didn't stop kissing, her arms around his neck and his on the bed holding himself up over her. They gave each other feverish kisses for a couple more minutes and then they stared into each other's eyes with a smile. Chuck kissed her forehead lightly and he helped her get some new pajamas on.

* * *

><p>Downstairs their two best friends stood there awkwardly playing with the five kids, hearing the sounds of Chuck and Blair upstairs.<p>

They sat on the white couch and chatted, constantly rolling their eyes at the sounds coming from upstairs. Nate questioned Serena, "Is Blair alright?" Serena sighed, "She should be eventually. I don't really know why she's upset but from the sound of it upstairs I think she's going to be fine."

She smiled and Sophia came and sat on her mother's lap when Serena and Nate were talking. Serena turned to her daughter, "Can you say hi to Nate please and if you're going to sit here not act all shy?" The two and a half year old smiled big at Nate, "Hi!" Serena was shocked that she was so eager to come over and say hello to him, both her girls are usually shy at first.

Nate smiled at her, "Hey cutie.." The little girl got off of her mother's lap and sat on Nate's. Serena eyed Nate in shock mouthing, "She never does that.."

He laughed and Serena did too asking her daughter, "Do you like Nate, Sophia?" The little girl nodded, hugging him, and then Isabella trotted over leaving Maddy alone playing with her dolls.

She looked at her sister who was sitting on Nate's lap and tried to climb up too. Nate scooped her up and sat her on the other knee.

Serena was shocked, "Oh boy my girls seem to adore you, and they might never leave you alone." She giggled and he laughed with her.

She thought about giving Nate a chance. Blair had told her yesterday that he told Chuck that he loved her. She wasn't ready for another relationship though since she was afraid with how the last one ended.

It will take time but eventually she would give him a chance, considering he was one of the nicest guys she ever met and her girls adored him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her nephews yelling for their mother as she came down the stairs.

Serena and Nate eyed them and they looked back with their famous glare and then smiled. Henry jumped into his mother's arms and Liam held onto her leg waiting to be picked up. Chuck instantly told the two boys to be careful. Blair answered, picking up Henry in one hand and Liam in the other, "I'm fine Chuck," She kissed her boys, "Oh how I've missed my babies." She put Henry down but Liam wouldn't let go. "Hold me Mama, hold me." Blair kissed his cheek, "Ok baby,"

She walked over to the couch sitting next to her best friend, Liam still in her arms, and giving her a look when she saw her nieces voluntarily sitting on Nate's lap after just meeting him.

Blair laughed asking the two little blondes, "Girls, who is that?" She pointed to Nate and the two little girls looked up at him with huge smiles.

They both looked at each other and answered in harmony, "Nate,"

Isabella went on, "We love him!" She wrapped her little arms around Nate and he laughed, "I love you girls too,"

Chuck walked in from the kitchen, sitting on the other seat next to them, a glass of scotch in hand, "Hey Nathaniel, don't go all Jacob from 'Twilight' on us now."

The foursome laughed at Chuck's ridiculous joke and decided to plan out the rest of their week together since Chuck and Nate now weren't leaving. All five kids ran off to go play as the adults sat to talk.

Serena added, "Seriously could you two be any louder upstairs before? What if your children asked me what was happening up there?" she said shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

Blair and Chuck looked at each other and laughed.

Chuck took a sip of the amber colored drink in his hand, "As if they never heard it before."

Blair gasped at his comment, "Chuck! That was so unnecessary,"

Nate and Serena both shook their heads and sighed, "Don't you two ever stop?" Nate asked in outrage.

Chuck smirked, "Actually no, that's why she's now carrying baby number four."

Blair smiled at him, rolling her eyes. Nate smiled big, "Blair your pregnant? Congratulations!"

Blair gave him a heartwarming grin, "Thank you Nate,"

* * *

><p>They decided to do a day at the beach. The beach down the block from Serena's is very quiet. She has her own huts down there for shade and when she has company. The blonde and the brunette spent their time tanning while Chuck and Nate played with the kids.<p>

Liam had fallen asleep for his afternoon nap and was lying peacefully under the hut next to Serena and Blair. Chuck had a giggling Henry and screaming Maddy upside down and over his shoulder while running in and out of the waves. The two eldest Bass children squealed every time they reached the water. Nate sat in the sand with Sophia and Isabella making sand castles since they haven't left him alone since he arrived but he loved spending time with them.

Serena and Blair looked on at Nate playing with the twins and Serena felt her heart warm, he was so gentle and loving towards them and loved seeing that.

Blair turned to her best friend, "Look at them, it's like they knew him forever. They are so attached already and they weren't even like that with me." She gave her a big smile and giggled waiting for her best friend to respond.

Serena gave her a look, "Oh give it up Blair.. I've decided to give him a chance."

Blair took her sunglasses off to look at her best friend in shock, "S, I am so proud! I knew you would come to your senses. Did you tell him yet?"

Serena rolled her eyes, "No. We haven't even spoken about such things yet. I don't know what I'll say,"

"Oh S, when your along tonight just bring up how good he was with the girls today and I guarantee he'll be all over you. Seriously, just get him alone tonight."

Serena didn't answer her friend right away, she stared down at him picking Sophia up from the sand and tickling her. Isabella whined for his attention and he picked her up as well.

Maybe talking to him tonight wasn't a bad idea after all?


	4. Unexpected

**A/N~ So sorry for the month wait on this story, it was so hard to get into writing this chapter I'm not sure why. There is drama towards the end because I couldn't make the story too fluffy ;) Anyway, thank you for being patient! My readers mean the world to me and it truly makes my day receiving messages, reviews and favorites. If you want to suggest anything about the story please review or follow me on twitter or tumblr (_leightedwester_) and let me know what you think! I'm trying to figure out what gender the baby should be - even though I already have an idea let me know what you think! Hope you like this chapter!**

**~M**

* * *

><p>It was seven o'clock and after a long day at the beach and a day of traveling for Chuck, Nate, Henry and Liam, they all decided to go home and lay low-key for the night. The kids were cranky and exhausted from being in the sun all day so it was a good idea.<p>

Maddy and Henry were practically falling asleep in their father's arms while walking home. Liam on the other hand was wide awake from his nap, running in front of Serena, begging for her to chase him.

Nate was pushing Isabella and Sophia in their pink bedazzled stroller; the two of them were sound asleep. Blair walked with Nate while Chuck and Serena were ahead of them.

"So Blair, another baby huh? I honestly don't know how you two do it," He said with a smile.

Blair smiled back at him, her heart broke for Nate most of the time. He was madly in love with Serena and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but she decided to marry Dan. Serena and Dan had worked out their problems after Blair and Chuck's wedding and decided to give it another shot. Within the same week Nate at Sage had ended, dramatically. All he wanted was a family with Serena. Blair wished Serena would have seen this earlier.

"Personally I don't know how were going to do it but I guess we'll try our best right?" She laughed and he joined in with her. Her smile faded and she continued to ask Nate about Serena.

"Listen Nate, I think you should try again with Serena. She's in a good place now and the way you are with the girls.. They love you." She gave him a small smile.

He put his head down, "I don't know Blair. It's a lost cause at this point, why am I going to try if she won't even give me a chance?"

She instantly answered him, "Listen, I have a good feeling that she's going to give you a chance just talk to her, I promise you won't regret it."

Nate shrugged and looked over at Serena who now had a giggling Liam in her arms, "Alright, I guess I could talk to her."

She gave him a big smile, "Good."

When they finally got in from the beach they gave the kids quick baths and or showers.

Henry and Maddy went willingly since they were exhausted, they were both practically falling asleep Liam on the other hand cried and whined the whole time his father tried to bathe him.

"I want Mama," He screamed, soaking wet in the tub and soap in his hair.

He was trying to have his father pick him up and out of the tub but he wouldn't - considering he had a head full of soap in his hair.

Chuck was losing patience, "Please bud, please. Can we just wash out the soup in your hair and then we'll get Mommy alright?"

Liam continued to cry letting his father wash out all the soap. Blair walked into the bathroom, she was putting Henry and Maddy to sleep when she heard Liam crying. He saw her and cried more, waving his hands to her to pick him up, "Mommy," he cried loudly as his father washed the last of the soap out of his hair.

"Good you're all done buddy, its ok." He picked him up out of the tub and wrapped him in a big white towel.

Blair picked him up and held him close to her, "What babe, what's wrong? Tell Mommy."

He coughed lightly and his crying started to get softer as she rocked him back and forth in her arms.

"I don't want a bathy," Blair smiled and rolled her eyes at her husband, "That's ok little man it's all over, time for PJ's and sleepy time ok?" He lifted his head and nodded at her, turning to face to Chuck and reached towards him to be held.

He agreed and took Liam from Blair and held his little boy close in his arms. Liam was over tired and just needed sleep since they had a long day tomorrow.

They were spending the day in Beverly Hills shopping since that's what the girls were planning to do before Chuck, Nate, and the boys joined them.

Blair was drained and wasn't feeling very good so she quickly gave Liam a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight my angel," She said quietly.

He had his head resting on his father's shoulder, wrapped in his towel, closing his eyes gently. While Chuck put him to sleep, she walked back into the guest room where they were sleeping and walked into the bathroom.

She washed her face and brushed her teeth, then put her pajamas on. It was only around 830 but she needed her sleep.

She got into bed and pulled the covers over her. She shivered, getting a slight chill from being in the sun all day and her nausea started to act up again. She hated the feeling of being sick, she hoped the nausea would pass and she would get a good night's sleep.

Chuck finally came back after about fifteen minutes. Liam fell asleep instantly in Chuck's arms after his bath. He put his pajamas on for him and placed him gently next to Henry in the bed they were sharing. "I love you boys," Chuck whispered to his sons as he closed the door quietly and back to the guest room to meet Blair.

She sat there with teary eyes, she hated feeling so lousy. Chuck slid in bed next to her with a worried look and reached for her hands, "What's wrong?" Blair shook her head, "Nothing, I just feel so sick. How am I going to make it through the rest of week?" She ran her fingers through her hair and moved in closer to him.

"You'll make it through I know you can, try closing your eyes," He kissed her nose and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Blair sighed and closed her eyes, squeezing Chuck's hand. "I talked to Nate and Serena today," her eyes still closed, "Serena wants to give Nate another chance so I told her to talk to him."

She fluttered her eyes open to a smiling Chuck in front of her. "And then I spoke to Nate who also said he would talk to her," They gave each other winning smirks and Chuck added, "Your too good Mrs. Bass, your way too good."

She kissed him on the lips and snuggled closer to him, "I know." Turning over his right side to shut off the light they curled up together and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Serena walked down the hallway to her room after putting Isabella and Sophia in bed. She was flooded with thoughts of the divorce and how lonely she was. Her heart broke for her girls who didn't have a father who cared. She had to go through that when she was young and she didn't want them to feel the same pain that she did.<p>

Dan never even tried to see them and she was convinced that he didn't even care. When they asked for him or cried for him she wanted to scream. She couldn't do anything about it, she didn't even know what to say.

She ran her fingers though her blonde hair and entered her room to get ready for bed. Now that Chuck was here, Blair slept in the guest room with him.

As she walked in her room she noticed Nate was sitting on the end of her bed waiting for her to come back - he had taken Blair's advice and decided that he needed to talk to her.

She looked at him confusingly, "Nate? What are you doing here?"

He stood up and was now in front of her. He sighed and looked her straight in the eyes, "Listen Serena, I can't stop thinking about you. I know you're just getting over the divorce and all but-" He looked down and then back in her eyes, "Serena, please. Give me a chance to make it all better, I want to help. I-"

Serena didn't know what to say, she was overwhelmed with what he was saying. She wasn't ready for a relationship right now - but this is Nate. They knew each other since they were five years old, they shared their first time with each other, and they dated. No matter how many people Nate dated after her, it was always Serena.

He continued to speak when she didn't answer him, "I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you, I just can't do this anymore."

Her eyes started to well up with tears. She leaned in and hugged him tightly, this was exactly what she was missing, someone who cared for her.

He gave her a confused face and squeezed her tighter as she started to cry. She started to talk into his chest, "Thank you Nate, of course we can give it another shot."

He kissed her head and she lifted her head from his chest, kissed him lightly then pulled away, looking into his eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her again.

She pulled away, "Seriously though, thank you. You are so good to me, my girls adore you – you are so good to them."

Nate gave her a huge smile, "I adore them too, and you."

They then kissed again – deeply.

* * *

><p>They had a long night ahead of them.<p>

Chuck was awoken from his deep sleep by a tiny little voice around 4am, "Daddy?"

He opened his eyes to find his beautiful four-year old daughter in front of his eyes.

He sat up, alarmed. "Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?"

The little girl had tears in her sparkling blue eyes as she looked at her father. "I had a bad dream and Mommy is sick in the bathroom so I came to you," She tried hopping on the bed and couldn't so he lifted her up and pulled her into bed right next to him and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry my sweet girl, it was only a dream, everything will be alright."

She started to cry and squeezed him tighter. Chuck started to get concerned, Maddy hardly had bad dreams – or if she did, she never was this nervous.

She slowed her crying down a bit and looked up at him, "Is there something wrong with Mommy? Is she going to be ok?" She started to cry harder and Chuck's heart broke.

"Oh Madeline, of course she's going to be ok, was that what your dream was about?"

She nodded and buried her face back into his chest. Blair came back into the room then, noticing her daughter crying and her husband awake holding her.

"What's wrong?" She asked worried.

Maddy lifted her head and cried out to her mother, "Mommy," she cried moving off of her father and to her mother who was now sliding back into bed next to them.

"What's wrong babe?" She embraced her and tried to move her hair from her face, that was wet with tears.

She looked at Chuck and mouthed, "What happened?"

Chuck sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Maddy tell Mommy why you're upset,"

The blue-eyed little girl lifted up her face to Blair, "I had a-" she couldn't catch her breath, and Blair stared at her with a worried look, "a- bad dream, that you were not going to be ok Mommy," she cried more "Why are you always sick?"

Blair's heart broke for her little girl. She was so upset and didn't understand why her mother was always sick in the bathroom. Maddy is one of the most down to earth and caring little girls, she is always worrying about everyone else and not about herself.

"Oh darling Mommy is going to be fine I promise you, it's just a little stomach bug that's all," She lied and Maddy continued hugging her tightly as her crying lightened up.

Blair continued to sooth her little girl, rubbing her hair, "Why don't you spend the rest of the night in our bed, ok?"

Chuck gave Blair the look. That was one rule that Chuck stuck to but Blair gave in most of the time. She couldn't help herself when he was away on business trips and she was in bed alone. He could deny his little girl though, and he absolutely hated seeing her upset.

Maddy settled herself in between Chuck and Blair and held both of their hands as she calmed down from her heavy crying.

Blair snuggled closer to her little girl and kissed her cheek, "Shh, it's alright baby girl. Let's go to sleep."

Maddy nodded and closed her eyes, five minutes later she was out like a light.

"Chuck," He was laying with his eyes closed trying to fall back asleep as well, "Hmm," "When should we tell them?"

"Tell who?" He answered, half asleep.

"The kids, Chuck."

He opened his eyes and turned towards her, "Well, as soon as we go see your doctor - to make sure everything is healthy," He placed his hand on her nonexistent belly, "We need to find out when this little one will stop giving you a ridiculous amount of morning sickness."

She smiled at him, "I don't think I can take the morning sickness anymore, it's too much." She sighed, "I can't even sleep through the night without being woken up."

Chuck grabbed her hand, "It will get better eventually, I promise."

She smiled at him, "I hope so,"

"Why don't you go to Serena's doctor here so we can find out more, instead of waiting another five days?"

She nodded, "I suppose I could see her doctor for the first visit," She answered, then she stared down at her daughter, who was sound asleep, breathing lightly.

"She's so beautiful," She said stroking her cheek with her eyes welling up with tears. Chuck laughed at her getting emotional over every little thing. "She sure is,"

Blair glared at him, "Don't judge me."

Chuck smirked, "Who says I'm judging? I love the ridiculously emotional side."

Blair rolled her eyes with a grin, "I've been like this ever since I was pregnant with Henry, and I would think you would be used to it by now."

He continued to smirk at her, "I'll never get use to anything you do my gorgeous wife, it's always like the first day with you,"

Chuck grabbed her hand and kissed it, "I would kiss your lips but someone is in our way,"

He laughed leaning down and kissing his daughter's cheek.

Blair started to cry, "I love you so much."

Chuck smiled at the fact that she was once again crying, "I love you more, beautiful."

They drifted off back to sleep once again, only to be woken up a few hours later by not one, but three little Bass children sharing their bed with them.

* * *

><p>Serena woke up wearing a flannel shirt and muscular arms around her waist. She was happy, warm and content. She didn't want to move. She hasn't felt this way in a very long this time, and she didn't want it to end. She felt loved.<p>

She rolled over to her side and saw Nate lying beside her with his eyes blinking open, "Hey," He smiled at her.

"Hey," She smiled back at him, "How was your sleep?"

"For the little amount of sleep that I got, it was good." He brushed the stray hairs out of her face as she giggled.

To both of them this wasn't moving fast, they picked up right where they left off. They had made sweet love that night, and Serena finally realized that this was the emptiness in her heart that needed to be filled again.

Just as they were about to continue their conversation they heard the sound of tiny footsteps coming into their room.

They eyed each other with a smile, knowing exactly who it was.

It was Isabella and Sophia entering the room, as they did every morning to greet their mother.

They leaped into bed, "Goodmornin Mama," Isabella said as Sophia jumped on top of Nate, "Natey!" She exclaimed, hugging him. Serena and Nate laughed, He picked up Sophia with one arm over him and threw her up and down as she belly laughed.

"I wanna fly!" Isabella chimed in and Nate picked her up with his other arm, throwing her in the air as well.

Serena was in complete bliss, she was finally right where she wanted to be. Although it sounds as if she was moving too fast, she could see Nate as a father to the girls. They loved him.

* * *

><p>Blair had finally had a good couple of hours of sleep after waking up in the middle of the night.<p>

She opened her eyes to her three perfect little children squeezed between her and her husband.

She had never seen anything cuter - Henry had his arm around Liam as he lay right on top of Maddy.

She was so happy today - she didn't get morning sickness that morning either - she was feeling good and ready for a day of shopping.

She reached for her cell-phone which was next to her on her dresser and snapped a picture of her three babies and Chuck of course.

She gleamed at the thought of having another baby with them, Maddy is already the best big sister to Liam but her and this baby would be four years apart. Blair knew Maddy would be a big help when the baby was born. It was exactly how Henry was with Liam but Maddy was still only two when he was born.

She yawned and slowly got up out of bed and headed downstairs to have some breakfast, leaving Chuck and her children to sleep.

She walked downstairs and to the kitchen to have Angela prepare something for her to eat.

As Angela placed the scrambled eggs and glass of milk in front of her, Serena walked into the kitchen, Nate following with the twins in each arm.

Blair had a huge smile on her face, "Well, well, well, if it isn't you two. Spent the night together I see?" She said raising an eyebrow at her best friends.

The two blondes rolled their eyes with a grin, they were finally giving into Chuck and Blair's constant nagging about them being together.

Blair continued, "Oh, and your welcome." She smirked and picked up her glass of milk taking a sip.

They gave her a confused look.

Blair rolled her eyes, "I told you both to talk to each other, you did, it was all me."

She smiled as if she won a huge prize.

She finished her breakfast, getting up and placing her dish in the sink, "If you excuse me I have to go wake up my three sleepy babies and my husband so I can get them ready for today,"

Halfway out the door she came back, "Oh S, what time would we be leaving?"

Serena shrugged, "I don't know, how about noon?"

Blair grinned in agreement, "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p>About an hour and a half later at 11am, all the children were up and ready.<p>

Chuck was still showering and getting dressed as Blair and Nate ran around playing with the kids.

Serena sat with a magazine reading when she heard the doorbell ring.

She made a confused look, dropping her unfinished magazine back on the couch and got up to see who it was.

Opening the door she stared in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

It was Dan standing at the door.

Serena was going to go insane. They had recently settled their bitter, bitter divorce and he never called or checked up on the twins. He was way out of line just showing up at her door.

"I'm here to see the girls,"

"No." Serena was fuming mad, "You will not see them, do you understand what you're doing?"

Dan looked at her, obviously annoyed, "Yes I do understand, they are my daughters and I will see them."

Serena's eyes welled up with tears, "Please Dan, please don't do this to me your making it harder than it is."

He was about to answer but was cut off by a voice coming to the door, "Who's at the door?"

Dan instantly spotted Nate who was holding a giggling Isabella and gave Serena the most discussed look ever. "What is _he_ doing here? Spending time with my daughters?"

Serena snapped back at him, "It's not like you make any effort to spend any time with them anyway."

Then Isabella spotted her father in the doorway, "Dada!"

She wiggled out of Nate's arms and ran to Dan, he picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Bells,"

Serena stood there, her eyes still filled with tears as she turned to Nate who was now walking towards her with a worried look. Serena finally spoke, "Dan please… just don't do this."

Isabella looked at her mother clearly confused as to why she was upset. Just then Sophia was heard running from Blair who was playing with her, Maddy, and Liam.

Blair stopped in her tracks when she saw who was at the door, "What are you doing here Humphrey? You have no right to be here" She said angrily, walking over to join the crowd at the door. "I came to see my daughters and there shouldn't be a problem with that."

"Do you know how hard it is Dan?" Serena started to go off, "Every single night when I put our two-year old girls to bed, you know what they ask me?" She asked, crossing her arms.

Dan looked down at his feet and Serena answered the question for him, "Daddy, Daddy! Where's Daddy? When is Daddy coming home? I want Daddy,"

Serena buried her face in her hands, "Seriously Dan, you just don't get it one bit do you." She threw her face in her hands and walked back inside.

Nate called out to her, "Serena wait…"

He glared at Dan and walked off following Serena.

Blair was going to go off on him but stopped herself, considering he had Isabella in his arms and the rest of the kids standing behind her watching. She turned around to the three kids, she noticed Sophia looking on at her sister confusingly.

"Kids why don't you go inside and play ok, I'll be right there."

Dan than chimed in, "Sophia, it's Daddy!"

Sophia trotted towards him, "Daddy!"

He picked her up as well and kissed her on the head. Blair was fuming, "I thought you and Serena had this settled."

"We do, these are my daughters and I get to come visit them."

Blair instantly jumped down his throat, "Not out of nowhere!" She sighed and calmed her tone down because the girls were in his arms, "Not out of nowhere Dan. She is finally in a good place do you understand what this has done to her?"

Dan bent down and placed the girls back on the ground, "Girls go find your cousins,"

They both stared at him and walked off to the living room.

"Why are you all here anyway?"

Blair gave him a glare, "I don't know, to spend time with my sister-in-law? To spend time with my family? It seems that you don't know how to do those types of things."

Dan didn't respond so Blair continued to go off, "Besides, if Serena does take this back to court, which I think she should, you will hardly have any visitation rights because you never make an effort to visit your daughters anyway."

* * *

><p>Henry sat on the couch eating and watching TV, he heard his aunt's sobs and turned to watch her walking up the stairs and his Uncle Nate calling her name and following her. "Serena wait, come on,"<p>

Henry stood up, "Aunt Serena?"

She stopped on the stairs, "Everything's ok Henry, just go find Daddy and tell him to go to the door, ok?" She ran up the stairs with Nate following.

Henry immediately went to go find his father who was in the kitchen eating breakfast, "Daddy?" Chuck looked towards Henry who was entering the kitchen while taking a sip of his orange juice, "Hey bud what's up?"

"Aunt Serena is upset, she said to go to the front door, someone is here."

Chuck got up instantly, realizing exactly who it was, "Thank you buddy," He messed his son's hair and walked to the door where he found Blair and Dan bickering back and forth.

"Humphrey, what do you think you're doing?"

Dan rolled his eyes, "You too?"

Henry followed his father to the door slowly and looked on at his parents from a far, hiding so they wouldn't see him.

His father started to raise his voice and he was worried, why was his aunt so upset? Was it because of that stupid Humphrey?

Henry was never fond of his Uncle Dan, he would have sleepovers at his Aunt Serena's house and in the morning he would make a ridiculous amount of waffles, which Henry hated. His stomach turned at the thought of them - although, Henry was one of the most picky eaters ever.

Maddy then came up behind Henry, "Is Mama and Dada ok?"

Henry turned to his little sister, "Shh, they might hear you. Looks like Daddy is _really_ mad that Humphrey is talking to Mommy in a mean way - Aunt Serena is sad too." He gushed, "We have to be quiet so they don't hear us."

Maddy smiled at her brother, placing her hand over her mouth. She giggled and Henry turned to her, "Shh!" The two Bass children peaked at the scene in front of them and saw their father get close to Humphrey's face.

"Wow look at Daddy go!" Maddy exclaimed in a loud whisper and Henry rolled his eyes.

Chuck doesn't think he's ever been so mad in his life, Dan walks in here acting like nothing has changed, making his sister upset and ruining the rest of their week.

"Alright Humphrey, just leave, we don't need this drama right now."

Dan angrily turned around and walked back out to his car in defeat.

Chuck and Blair eyed each other with disbelief that he actually showed up here on the other side of the country.

Chuck ran his fingers through his head, "That son of a bitch, the things I would do to him."

Blair smirked at him, grabbing his waste, "Your so sexy when you're mad," She kissed him on the mouth and that's when Henry and Maddy came out of hiding.

"Ew, ew, ew!" Henry yelled

Chuck and Blair instantly pulled away, crossing their arms with smiles.

Maddy ran into her father's arms, "You're a tough guy Daddy,"

Henry added, "What was Humphrey doing here?"

"He was being a pest, as usual."

Blair picked her son up and kissed him, they walked back inside to go see what Liam, Sophia, and Isabella were up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading, if you have a chance please review! I would love to know what you think. <strong>

**xoxo**


	5. Beverly Hills

**~A/N:**** *hides* Is anyone still there? Oh boy. First let me apologize for the three month wait on this story, I am SO sorry. I've been so busy with the end of my senior year of high school, prom, graduation, parties, and work every single weekend! I know summer just started but I feel like it's been going on forever! Not to mention the serious writer's block I had with this chapter. I didn't know where to start or end. I want to thank people for still following the story - and if you are still following please write a review, favorite, or follow so I know people are still there. It gives me so much more inspiration when I see people review my work. Don't hesitate with sending me PM's on here, Tumblr, or Twitter. Also I picture Maddy as the talented little actress Maddy McGraw - Check out her IMBD for more info. Seriously, knowing what my readers think of the story really helps me continue. Alright, enough of my rambling and I do apologize once again.**

* * *

><p>Serena ran up the stairs quickly with tears streaming down her face. Why was she being so weak? She can't be weak. She needed to be strong for her daughters.<p>

After the girls have finally started getting used to the fact that their father wasn't really coming around anymore, he shows up out of nowhere and ruins everything.

She had just got it all under control, a little schedule they had. It was hard when they asked for him and she didn't think she could take another second of it.

Her thoughts were disrupted when she heard Nate following her up the stairs.

"Serena, don't run away from him, he can't just barge in here out of nowhere."

Serena's eyes were still filled with tears as she turned around towards Nate in the walk way to her bedroom.

"Everything was so good Nate, for what - three seconds?"

She ran her fingers through her hair and continued, "They have just stopped asking for him all the time."

Nate grabbed her hands, "Listen to me, we're going to fight this. You hear me?"

She nodded as he embraced her in his arms, "Shh," she sobbed into his chest.

He hasn't seen her like this since the end of their junior year of high school when Georgina harassed her. She wasn't even this upset when she had her car accident.

It broke his heart watching her cry, he couldn't stand this son of a bitch, he needed to be put in his place.

There was a knock small knock at the door, it was Blair with Chuck standing behind her.

Blair gave Serena a sympathetic smile when she raised her bloodshot eyes from Nate's chest.

"Come here," She held out her arms to her best friend, and Serena was in her arms in an instant.

"He's gone, Chuck and I took care of him." Blair said rubbing her sister-in-law's back.

Chuck chimed in, "This isn't going to end here. I already contacted my lawyer about this, he isn't getting away with just showing up whenever he pleases."

The blonde looked up at her step brother, "Thank you Chuck. It means a lot to me, but I'm going to have to talk to him first."

Blair rolled her eyes, "What's the point S? You know exactly what Humphrey is going to say,"

Chuck chimed in, "Blair's right, he's going to give you some sob story about how he misses you, Bella and Sophia. How he wants to be a part of your lives again but you can't let that happen."

Nate put his hands on her shoulders, "Serena, you need to put an end to that."

She sighed, "We need to talk it out first, and I'm not starting a war without listening to his side of it."

Blair instantly jumped back in, "But you already know his side Serena, he cheated on you! You're really going to give this bastard the right to even tell you why he showed up here in the first place? He's dirt to me. No one treats my best friend and nieces that way – I don't care what he is to them."

It came out extremely harsh but Blair didn't care. She couldn't let her best friend go on living like this. He practically moved her out of New York, and she does love Los Angeles but Blair wishes she would be closer so the kids could all grow up together.

It broke her heart being away from her best friend, and the fact that it was all Humphrey's fault makes the situation even worse.

Chuck missed his sister and their children missed their beloved Aunt Serena and twin cousins.

Serena's head was still to the ground so Blair lifted her chin up, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to sound harsh. It's just so hard to see you like this."

Serena hugged her, "It's alright, I agree with you. I can't let him drag me around like this anymore, we're going to fight it. Chuck call you lawyer and tell him I'll meet with him as soon as I come back to New York."

Blair scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, "Come back to New York? What do you mean?"

"I'm going to fly back with you guys on Saturday. I want to see my mother and Eric, the girls have been begging me and I can't fight this anymore – something needs to be done."

Blair was glowing, "Oh S, thank god – I need you in my life for a little while longer." She embraced her in a tight hug.

Serena smiled wiping her stray tear off her face, "It's not going to be for too long, just a quick trip and then back to LA."

Blair nodded, she was excited her friend was coming back, maybe this would convince her to move back full time.

She grabbed her hand, "Alright. Let's go S, forget him, it's time to go shopping to get your mind off things."

"Beverly Hills does sound amazing right now," she shrugged, smiling at her friend.

* * *

><p>Nate and Chuck agreed to stay home with Henry and Liam since this really was supposed to be a girl's week away from them.<p>

Blair and Serena got their girls and themselves ready for a day in Beverly Hills. They were going to shop and then end the day off with a stop at Sprinkles Ice Cream. Also you can't forget stopping at Sprinkles Cupcakes right next door.

Maddy was dressed in her hot pink Lilly Pulitzer dress. It had ruffled straps and a bow in tied around the back. She had her hair tied back in a high pony tail – her curls were past her shoulders even though it was tied up, with a big pink bow in her hair.

She jumped on the bed while her mother put on the finishing touches of her make up.

"Can we go now? I've been waiting SO long," she complained to her mother, "If I wait any longer it will be Christmas!" She plopped on the bed lying down with her curls sprawled everywhere.

Blair turned around from the mirror to look at her daughter, "Madeline, I'll be done as soon as I can. I'm sorry for making you wait so long, we had an unexpected visitor this morning." She rolled her eyes.

Maddy scoffed at the mention of this terrible person, "Oh brother," he exclaimed, hitting her hand to her forehead. Her hands immediately went to her hips, "Humphrey ruins everything - well at least that's what Henny says." Blair giggled and closed her blush after rubbing some onto her very distinct cheek bones.

"Tell me how you really feel," She walked over to the bed where her daughter was laying with her arms out, bored out of her mind.

"Ready to go sweet girl?"

Maddy immediately sat up, "I sure am Mommy!"

She leaped off the bed and into her mother's arms. Blair caught her quickly, "Mad be careful with Mommy, ok?"

The four year old instantly piped out that three letter question that every parent hates to hear.

"Why?"

Blair sighed, "Because I haven't been feeling very well, and I don't want all the jumping around to hurt me - ok?"

Maddy silently nodded with her big puppy dog eyes looking into her mother's.

"Are you going to be better soon Mommy?" Her worried face fell to the floor, but Blair picked her chin up.

"Yes - well, hopefully. I'm a lot better today actually, because I get to spend the day with my girl." She gave her a big reassuring smile, kissing her cheek which made Maddy smile as well, "Yes, a girls day. Girls only," she giggled, "I love you Mommy,"

Blair nuzzled her nose to her daughter's, "I love you too baby girl."

* * *

><p>A little while later Blair, Serena, and the girls arrived in Beverly Hills. They shopped a ridiculous amount. They stopped at Chanel, Lilly Pulitzer, and even Louis Vuitton. They purchased Maddy, Isabella, and Sophia mini Louis Vuitton totes which they carried around with them the rest of the day.<p>

They decided to take a break from shopping to stop for a quick snack at Sprinkles. The three little girls each got one cupcake and a scoop of ice cream. While Serena and Blair each split a cupcake and shared an ice cream cup.

Maddy, Bella, and Sophia sat on a bench with their ice cream cones in hand as Serena and Blair snapped pictures of them. Their mouths covered in the sticky mess but their smiles were as big as anything.

They had a great day shopping and now after their little "lunch" break, (yes ice cream and cupcakes for lunch) they had nice manicure & pedicure appointments scheduled.

Maddy walked over and sat next to her aunt and mother who were sitting on the bench across from them.

"Mommy?"

Blair wrapped her arm around her beautiful daughter, "Yes baby,"

Maddy looked at her mother, "Thanks for bringing me to see Aunt Serena and the girls. I love doing girl things with you."

Blair's hormones of course kicked in immediately, "Oh sweetheart, your welcome. I'm so happy your enjoying it." She pulled her daughter onto her lap and hugged her.

That's when the light tears started. She quickly brushed them away as Maddy jumped off her lap and walked back to where her cousins sat.

Serena laughed at Blair, "I love seeing you so hormonal, I seriously get a kick out of it."

Blair rolled her eyes, "And I'll never stop being hormonal. Your first child changes you forever – I swear by it." They both shared a giggle.

"When are you going to visit my doctor? Chuck mentioned something about it to me this morning. You should go see her, she's the best of the best – and so sweet!"

"I need to make an appointment for tomorrow morning, since we're busy the rest of the week. Do you think there's any way I can squeeze in there?"

Serena put her hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Of course there is, leave it up to me."

With that Blair's phone started to ring.

She checked the caller ID on her phone and with a roll of the eyes, "Ugh. It's my mother, I hope nothing's wrong."

She answered immediately, "Hello?"

"Blair dear, when will you be home? There are sooooo many things that need to be done and I can't work on all of them from Paris!"

Blair sighed loudly into the phone, "Mother, calm down. I'll be home in four days, can you handle that? I have Jenny working on everything while I'm away."

Blair and Jenny had put their past and differences aside for the sake of the business. Blair had offered Jenny a job at Waldorf Designs shortly after her and Chuck's second wedding anniversary.

She was hormonal and overly pregnant with Henry when Jenny came to her to propose ideas for the company. Blair was immediately furious that her assistant even let her through the door so she didn't even give her a chance to even get a word out. After telling her to leave her office she instantly felt bad for her. Blair wasn't going to lie to herself, having Jenny on the design team would help the business a lot. Jenny was practically out the door, "Wait Jenny,"

The blonde was shocked, after the rampage Blair gave her.

Blair sighed in defeat and invited her back in her office to present what she had.

Eleanor had made a position for Jenny, considering she was an amazing designer and they needed something new. Jenny quickly had her own line for Waldorf Designs, Blair loved it and Eleanor knew it would be a hit.

She was right, "J" by Waldorf was just as successful as "B" by Waldorf and the company was flourishing more than ever.

"You know how quickly she works my dear, not very quick"

"Mother, I'm trying my best to handle everything. I have a lot going on and I'm trying to enjoy myself at the same time - I'll call Jenny tonight."

"Please do, I'm sorry - enjoy your trip. Tell everyone I said hello,"

Blair held her phone away from her ear, "My mother says hello,"

Maddy squealed with her face covered in ice cream, "Hi Grand-mère!"

Blair laughed, "Madeline says hello,"

"Hello my angel!" Eleanor exclaimed then continued talking to her daughter, "Alright dear, enjoy your self – I'm sorry to bother you with nonsense."

"Thanks mother, I'll call Jenny tonight. Love you,"

"Love you too dear."

* * *

><p>Chuck and Nate went over the details about Serena's trip and meetings with the lawyer trying to get everything set up so it's quick.<p>

Not saying Humphrey's not going to put up a fight, but you never know.

This whole situation would be settled in no time especially with Chuck and Nate working with the best lawyers in the city.

Nate pulled his fingers through his hair, "I can't believe they have to go through this, I mean the girls are so young and Serena shouldn't have to deal with this right now."

Chuck put his hand on his best friend's shoulder, "She'll get through it, especially with you on her side – and Blair of course. The girls are going to be fine because they're not going to know the difference, they love you dearly anyway."

"I know, I just feel terrible – we must take down Dan Humphrey."

Chuck stood up from his chair with a smirk, "We always have, and always will."

* * *

><p>That night, they all went to grab a quick dinner at a local restaurant.<p>

Serena was friendly with the owners there so they got their own room to themselves.

She quickly forgot about the whole situation earlier because they were having such a great time.

Henry was in rare "silly" form and had the whole table laughing the whole night while Isabella and Liam were all out like lights in their high chairs. Sophia sat on Nate's lap and Maddy sat on her father's.

When they were done they walked home since it was only five short minutes away.

Liam and Isabella road in the stroller while Sophia was in Nate's arms almost falling to sleep herself.

Maddy skipped in front of her mother and father who were holding hands while Henry sat on top of his Chuck's shoulders.

When they finally got home it was around 10 o'clock.

Maddy was exhausted and practically falling asleep walking inside the house while Sophia, Isabella, and Liam were out like a light.

Henry, who was still on top of his father's shoulders, had his head resting on Chuck's and was trying to keep his eyes open.

Chuck placed Henry back on the ground when they got back inside so he can take Liam out of the stroller and bring him up to bed.

Blair took Henry and Maddy by the hand, walking them upstairs to tuck them in.

Serena did the same, picking up Isabella from the stroller while Nate followed her to the girl's room with Sophia in his arms.

After the kids were all tucked in, the four best friends decided it was in their best interest to go to bed anyway. The next four days would be packed with things to do. Not only did Blair have an appointment with Serena's doctor to check up on the baby but the whole crew was off to the Santa Monica Pier for the day. Definitely not Blair or Chuck's cup of tea but they knew their kids would love it so they didn't mind.

Blair hopped into bed after washing her face and brushing her teeth. Chuck sat there reading a book with his reading light on.

She snuggled in close to his chest, "Hi,"

He looked down at her, "Hello beautiful,"

"My appointment tomorrow is at 9:30, it was the only time she could fit me in – thanks to Serena." She sighed and Chuck instantly put his book down because he could hear the worry in her voice.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him, "Everything is going to be fine, I can hear the worry in your voice – don't be worried."

Blair shrugged, "You can't blame me for being worried,"

Chuck nuzzled his forehead to hers, "I totally understand you're worried, but it's your fourth pregnancy – I'm sure everything will be fine." He gave her a kiss on her head and she nodded, "I guess your right – I love you."

"I love you more."

They doze off to sleep ten minutes later, holding each other close, dreaming of what tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

><p><strong>~AN: I'm sorry this was short. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask! What do you guys want the baby to be a boy or a girl? I think I have something in mind ;) Let me know what you think! And what names you like too! The next chapter will also feature DISNEYLAND ahhhh my favorite place in the world! Hope you all liked it, and hopefully the next chapter will be up very soon **

_**XO,**_

_**M**_


	6. Magical

Blair woke up at 7:30 to the irritating sound of her alarm. Her and Chuck had a 9:00 appointment with Serena's doctor for Blair's pregnancy.

She yawned and rolled over to her side where her husband laid awake next to her.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him.

"Good morning love,"

He kissed her, "How's baby number four?"

She giggled, "Very good today actually, I didn't wake up at all last night feeling sick."

"That's the best news I heard all day," said Chuck.

She made circles on his cheek with her index finger, "Let's hope that's not the best news you hear all day. Aren't you excited to meet your next son or daughter?" "Excited is an understatement." She leaned in a kissed him sweetly and he kissed her back deeply.

She pulled away after a couple of seconds, "Alright, none of that. As much as I want to sit here and lay with you all day we have somewhere to be." She pecked his lips with a smirk and got up out of bed. She swayed her hips, looking back at Chuck seductively while walking to the bathroom to shower.

With that, Chuck practically jumped out of bed to go and join her.

Chuck was still in the bathroom finishing his shower because when they were both in there together they obviously didn't get much showering done.

As he finished up showering, Blair stood at the mirror in the guest bedroom they were staying in putting on makeup.

Suddenly their three children barged into their room.

Henry ran up to her, "Mommy! Liam and I were playing with the Legos and making cool buildings and then Maddy came in and she took him from me!" He complained.

Maddy instantly snapped back at her older brother, "You _always_ play with him. I never have anyone to play with, only Monkey and Dorota and that's only if I'm lucky!"

Liam stood there in the middle of his brother and sister with tears in his eyes.

Chuck stepped out of the bathroom in his robe, "What's going on?"

Henry and Maddy started to go off once again, at the same time. Blair had enough and instantly cut in, "Henry Charles and Madeline Eleanor that is enough!" They both silenced instantly.

"Your brother can play with whoever he wants or you can _both_ play with him. He is not a toy,"

Liam started to cry, "…Mama"

Blair leaned down and picked her youngest little boy up, "Its ok my love," she kissed his cheek as his crying calmed down.

"Henry and Maddy, you have to both play with Liam, he doesn't want to be shared because he loves the both of you. Right, Liam?" The boy nodded at his brother and sister as he rubbed his eyes.

Chuck chimed in, "Also you two, stop fighting. Your mother and I won't have any of that."

The two eldest nodded at their father and Blair put Liam back down.

"Come play with me and Henry, Liam!" shouted Maddy, grabbing her little brother by the hand and walking out of the room with Henry following.

Blair and Chuck continued getting ready and when they were finished they made their way to the doctor's office. When they arrived they filled out some papers and were escorted into a room. A couple of minutes later the doctor walked in to greet them.

"Hi, I'm doctor Kerker you must be Blair and Chuck. Serena told me so much about you on the phone yesterday."

Blair smiled shaking her hand, "Yes… Hi how are you? Thank you so much for meeting with us on such short notice. We're visiting and I recently took a pregnancy test and we wanted to see a doctor as soon as we could. Serena raves about you,"

Chuck chimed in, "Yes, truly it means a lot to us."

She smiled, "It's my pleasure."

She asked them a couple of questions and then they decided to get started.

"Alright, everything sounds perfectly normal. According to your last period you're around fourteen weeks along. I'm surprised you didn't realize to take a pregnancy test sooner,"

"I was in denial," All three of them laughed.

"Now let's get you gelled up and see this little one."

Blair instantly grabbed Chuck's hand in worry and he gave her a reassuring squeeze.

The doctor squeezed the cold gel on Blair's stomach and then placed the machine on her, pushing down and moving it around.

The doctor made a puzzled face, "Hmm, that's strange…"

Blair practically jumped out of her seat, "Is everything ok?"

Her mind started spinning, this couldn't be happening to her again. She can't lose another child.

The doctor smiled, "No everything is fine. It's just, instead of one heartbeat there are two showing. It looks like you're having twins!"

Blair looked at Chuck, shocked, and then back at the doctor, "Twins? Are you sure…"

She laughed, "The machine doesn't lie, and there are two little babies in there. See?"

She went along one side of her stomach, "Baby A," She moved the stick to the top of her belly, "and here's Baby B."

Blair looked at Chuck in disbelief, "Oh my god, I…" she looked back at the doctor, "Twins?"

She smiled, "Twins. I'll give you two a minute to yourselves while I go print out the sonograms for you,"

She exited the room leaving Chuck and Blair to themselves.

Tears filled Blair's eyes as she looked into Chuck's, "Are you even going to say anything?"

"Why are you crying?" He said, pulling her into his chest.

She mumbled into his chest, "Because you're not happy and… twins? Chuck how? How are we going to take care of twins when we can't even take care of the three children we have already."

He lifted her face up to his, "Don't you ever think I wouldn't be happy. Every second I'm with you I'm the happiest I've ever been." He kissed her cheek, "We'll be able to do it Blair. I promise you. Our three children are perfect and yes, sometimes it could be a struggle but I wouldn't change those three amazing little people for the world."

One tear made its way down her cheek, "I suppose you're right," she kissed his cheek, "Thank you. I love you Chuck,"

He took her hand and kissed it, "I love you more."

The doctor interrupted them by walking back in their room.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting it's just we have a ton of patients today."

Chuck and Blair both answered at the same time, "It's fine,"

She smiled, "Alright, well, you're fourteen weeks along so I'm surprised you aren't showing a bit more considering you are pregnant with twins. Did you have any morning sickness?"

Blair sighed, "Yes, a ton. I just stopped getting it a few days ago."

The doctor smiled, "Ah, there's the reason why you're so tiny. Not to mention you're pretty petite to begin with."

Blair smiled sweetly at the doctor then her face dropped. "Is it safe to tell our children… with the risk of a miscarriage?"

The doctor gave her a reassuring smile, "Fourteen weeks is the ideal time to tell anyone you want to. Yes, miscarriages can happen but you're very healthy, I don't see any problems."

Blair smiled, "Thank god,"

Chuck squeezed her hand, "The kids are going to be so excited, especially Maddy." Blair giggled then her smile faded, two more babies? How was this possible?

The doctor added, "I can also tell you, your babies are identical." Chuck looked at Blair and kissed her hand, she smiled back at him.

She was happy, so, so happy but at the same time she was terrified.

* * *

><p>Chuck and Blair entered their limo after their shocking doctor appointment.<p>

They sat in complete silence for a good minute when Blair let out a sigh. She turned to Chuck with watery eyes, "Twins Chuck. Twins. We're having twins."

She rolled her eyes up and tried fanning her tears away but it didn't work. "Hey," he said taking her hands in his, "Everything's gonna be fine, you heard her. You're healthy, young, not to mention beautiful," He held her chin in his hands, "Don't be upset,"

A tear rolled down her cheek, "Oh Chuck I'm soooo happy, I'm not upset at all, but two more babies? How are we gonna do this?"

He wiped her tears with the pad of his thumb, "Were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck. This is a blessing Blair, we'll be able to do it. Just like I told you before when we thought it was one baby, it's gonna be alright."

She nodded at him and blinked letting the last of her tears fall and Chuck continued, "You amaze me one day at a time, you make me the happiest man alive. You're an amazing mother, I love you Blair, so much." He gave her a soft kiss and pulled her close to him. "I love you too." She settled her head on his shoulder and started to think as Chuck rubbed her arm lightly. They would be able to do it. They have three amazing children now and two more is such a blessing. Maddy has been dying for more little siblings and now she gets to have two of them.

* * *

><p>When they finally walked into the door they heard very loud laughter as they watched Nate chase Liam, Sophia and Isabella around the living room. Serena met them by the door, "Hey, how did everything go?"<p>

"Great. Everything's healthy, I'm fourteen weeks along. She said it was safe to tell the kids tonight" said Blair. Serena smiled and took her best friend in her arms, "I'm so happy!"

Blair squeezed her tightly and smiled back at her, "I'm happy too, I really am."

Serena let go of her, "So you guys are gonna tell the kids tonight?" Blair nodded, "They deserve to know. I can't have Maddy be as worried as she is anymore. She woke up yesterday crying asking if I was going to be ok." Serena made a frown face, "Poor baby, at least she'll be excited."

Blair laughed, "I hope so, especially that I'll be telling them in Disneyland."

"Yes. Two surprises in one day, I'm even excited to see their reactions."

"Well you don't have to wait long, let's go tell them about Disneyland now." Blair said, leading the way into the living room.

* * *

><p>They got all of the kids onto the couch to spill the big surprise to them.<p>

"Ok little ones, we have a big surprise for you today!" Serena exclaimed.

Henry and Maddy jumped up, "What is it!?" They both shouted and Liam, Isabella, and Sophia all got up from the couch following the two eldest.

Blair looked at Serena and then the children, "Today, we're going to..."

Henry jumped off the couch and into his mother's arms, "Mommy! Tell us!"

"Easy Henry," Chuck said.

Serena finished Blair's sentence, "Disneyland!"

The children all screamed in excitement. "Oh my goodness! I get to see all of the princesses!" Maddy yelled.

Sofia and Isabella smiled big, "Pwincess! Pwincess!"

Henry picked up Liam, "Yay Liam were gonna see Mickey Mouse!"

Liam squealed, "Mickey! Mickey!"

Chuck and Nate both looked at each other and laughed.

Blair chimed in, "Alright but if you want to go now we better go upstairs and get ready, we have some special outfits for you guys to wear,"

All of the children jumped up from their seats and ran upstairs to start getting ready.

The whole crew all made their way through the Disneyland crowd. One would have never thought these Upper East siders would be walking through crowded amusement park with their children.

They headed to the front of the castle to take pictures in front of it then went to the rides. They hit all the classics first. 'It's a Small World' was Liam's favorite, he sat on Blair's lap laughing and singing along to the ride. She gave him a big kiss on the cheek, "Do you like this ride Liam?" He looked back at his mother and nodded with a big grin on his face. She hugged him closer to her taking it all in. She looked over at Maddy and Henry who were on either side of Chuck with huge smiles on their faces. She felt tears prick her eyes. This Disney stuff was really getting to her. She loved seeing her family this overjoyed.

After the simple rides, the kids wanted a snack so they each picked out something and got a spot for the parade.

Chuck sat down next to Blair, putting his arm around her. "How are you feeling my love?"

She put her head on his shoulder, "I'm feeling blissful, I'm so uncontrollably happy right now and I really don't understand why." She giggled, looking up into his eyes. He smirked at her, "It must be Disneyland rubbing off on you." "Well, they don't say it's the happiest place on earth for nothing," She laughed and captured his lips with hers. Maddy instantly came up to them with a silly smile and her hands on her hips, "Ewwww, gross! No kissing in Disneyland Mommy and Daddy!" "But I could still kiss my little princess right?" Chuck pulled his daughter into his arms and kissing her all over her face. She giggled uncontrollably until Mickey came on the loud speaker announcing the start of the parade.

It went on and all of the kids danced and laughed at the characters in costumes. Maddy, Sofia, and Isabella were in awe at the princesses while Liam and Henry couldn't get enough of Mickey Mouse.

Nate and Serena sat next to each other holding hands and Blair still had her head on Chuck's shoulder as they watched the children have the best time of their lives.

* * *

><p>Later on that day they walked around some more to hit a couple of rides they missed. "Oh Mommy, this is the best day ever! It can't get any better than this, I love Disneyland!" Maddy gushed. She was wearing a Belle gown that they had given to her before they came and a crown. She looked adorable.<p>

Blair giggled, "I'm so happy you're having the best day darling, there's so much more to come."

Maddy squealed in excitement and ran up to her Aunt and Uncle who each had one her cousins on their hip. Sofia was dressed up as Elsa and Isabella was dressed up as Anna, it couldn't get any cuter. Henry and Liam trailed along, holding Chuck's hands with their adorable Mickey ears on.

It was the cutest thing she'd seen in a long time.

They had sat down for dinner with all of the Disney characters around 6:30.

Mickey and friends came around and took pictures with all the kids, as did the princesses. Maddy was dying for Anna and Elsa to come out. She kept looking around the room to see if they would show up. A couple of minutes later both of the princesses made their way to the table.

Maddy gasped, "Anna and Elsa!"

Since Chuck and Blair had talked to the staff earlier about their little surprise, Anna and Elsa knew all the kids names.

"Hello Maddy, how are you enjoying your day here at Disneyland?" Anna asked her and Maddy's eyes went wide as she starred at her mother and father.

"How do you know my name! Oh my goodness!"

Elsa asked, "Aren't you Princess Maddy? Everyone knows you!"

Maddy looked confused, "Princess Maddy? You mean..." She trailed off and then answered, "I'm a princess?" Anna answered, "Yes indeed! People speak highly of you when were in Arendelle."

"Oh boy! I didn't even know I was a princess! I thought Daddy just called me that!" Everyone giggled including the two princesses. "Actually, we came here to tell you some special news! Actually all of you guys," Maddy and Henry answered immediately, "What news?"

Elsa took out three envelopes, "Here's one for Henry, Maddy, and Liam. It's a special announcement!" Maddy and Henry quickly opened theirs at the same time while Liam struggled with it.

Maddy yelled at Henry, "Help me read Henry, say it out loud!"

_"__Dear Henry, Madeline, and Liam Bass, _

_You're going to big siblings... To twins!"_

Maddy gasped as did everyone else at the table, "Twins!?"

Blair nodded at her daughter with a smile. Serena jumped up from her seat, "Oh B! Twins!? Ah!"

"Oh Mommy! I'm so happy!" Maddy said getting out of her chair and running into her arms. Blair had tears in her eyes as she squeezed her daughter tightly, "I'm so happy you're happy."

Liam sat there with a big smile on his face, he obviously didn't know what was going on but he was excited.

Henry was silent, still looking down at his letter. Chuck noticed this immediately and went to kneel next to his son's chair. "Hen, wanna go for a walk with me?" Henry just nodded and his father picked him up and walked outside with him.

Blair's heart broke; she should have known something like this would happen.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong Henry?" He silently asked his son whose head was on his shoulder.<p>

Henry tucked his head in closer to him and Chuck started to rub his back.

Chuck sat down on a bench outside the restaurant "Henry, tell me what's wrong... Why are you upset about this?"

He immediately lifted his head, "Because, everything's gonna change." "Yes there will be some change but not the change I know you're thinking of," Chuck said, raising his eyebrow to his eldest son.

"These babies will not replace you. I know that's what you're thinking. It's not true, your mother and I love you more than words Henry. Your our first born, we were so new to being parents but you were such an amazing baby, so well behaved. You're such a blessing to us. We love you."

Henry hugged his father closely, "I love you too Dad, so much."

Chuck kissed his son on the head, "You're such a good boy my Henry, I know you'll help Mommy out even more this time because you're a lot older. You were only two when Madeline was born and four with Liam. Now, your six, with the new babies you'll be a huge help to Mommy and I, we'll really appreciate it."

Henry looked up at his father with a huge smile on his face, "I can't wait to help you and Mommy!"

Chuck messed his hair, "I can't wait either,"

* * *

><p>After dinner they headed back outside to get a good seat for fireworks. They got a great spot right in front of the castle.<p>

While every firework went off in sync to the classic Disney songs, Chuck had his arms around Blair's waist and gave her a sweet kiss. She looked up at him in question, taking her eyes off the beautiful display in front of them for just a moment. "You make me the happiest man in the world, I love you."

She giggled, "I love you too Bass." She gave him another kiss and then his arms were right back around her waist, her head leaning on his chest as they watched the gorgeous lights in front of them, and their children all watching in awe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all I want to apologize for not updating this since July. It's so hard to really sit down and write something worth posting when you're so busy. I was so busy this summer, working every weekend and then I started college last month. Which I love but it's a lot of work. If you read this chapter, please if you can it would mean the world to me if you reviewed! It helps me write better, I promise you! lol. xD What did you like most about this chapter? What do you think about the twins? Do you think they'll be two boys or two girls and what names do you like? Are you excited to see what happens back in New York with Dan? Ok sorry I'm annoying... hahaha but I want to know what you guys think! Once again, I'm sorry for not updating but I really hope to udate next chapter sooner! **

**xoxo,**

**Miranda**


End file.
